


Spoiled

by JamtheDingus



Series: Shunk Week, 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shunk Week 2017, day four: healing/hurting, hunk twists his ankle, shiro is a little silly in this one, spoil hunk 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk buried his face in his hands, almost as if he could suffocate himself with his palms. His hands were big enough.From beside him, kneeled down on one knee with a face that shone of worry, was Shiro. Who had literally just witnessed Hunk take a dive down the ramp of his Lion and sprawl across the hangar floor in his haste. And who, upon hearing the dull thud and sharp cry that followed soon after, immediately rushed to his side as if he’d been fatally wounded.His pride, maybe.---Hunk twists his ankle.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> i was _gonna_ make this like super angsty and like a character study and how they like rely on eachother and how much they love eachother
> 
> but then i woke up the next day and i was like 'lol nah, hunk is gonna embarrass himself and get taken care of by shiro for the rest of the day.' and thus this was born.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> _Written for Day Four (Healing/Hurting) of ShunkWeek2k17!_[here](https://cumdumpsternero.tumblr.com/post/158318727624/shunk-week-2k17)  
> 

Hunk buried his face in his hands, almost as if he could suffocate himself with his palms. His hands _were_ big enough.

From beside him, kneeled down on one knee with a face that shone of worry, was Shiro. Who had literally just witnessed Hunk take a dive down the ramp of his Lion and sprawl across the hangar floor in his haste. And who, upon hearing the dull thud and sharp cry that followed soon after, immediately rushed to his side as if he’d been fatally wounded.

His pride, maybe.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hunk? That sounded… painful.”

“I’m _fine_ , Shiro. Just _very embarrassed_ _and would like to go now_.”

At that, the black paladin couldn’t help laughing. “Right, of course.” He helped to hoist up his yellow counterpart, reaching to give him a comforting pap on the shoulder when Hunk leaned heavily against him, face burying in the curve of his neck. “You okay, buddy?”

“I… twisted my ankle.”

Shiro paused, and Hunk’s face burned red when he had the audacity to laugh at him.

“Shiro!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Shiro said, even as he continued to chuckle, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Atleast you didn’t break anything?” He offered.

Hunk grumbled under his breath, hobbling away from his boyfriend as angrily as one could with a busted ankle.

Of course, Shiro caught up to him with three quick strides, arms outstretched in front of him. “Hold on, okay?” Was all the warning Hunk received before he was hoisted up into Shiro’s arms and cradled close to his chest like a baby.

“Wh- Shiro!”

Shiro pressed a kiss against his temple. “You’re not supposed to walk on a hurt ankle.” He explained, even though he just as easily could have let Hunk lean against him for support, or even had Coran send in a stretcher or something.

Hunk sent Pidge a silent apology for all the times he’d lifted her without any prior warning just because he could. It was _embarrassing_.

Shiro carried him all the way to the medbay, wrapped his foot with the Altean equivalent of gauze (that heated or cooled on command! Which was always neat.) as tight as he could without hurting the other, lifted him once more, and carried him all the way to what the team had dubbed “The Space Living Room.”

Which was just the place with the round couch, but it was easy to call it a living room when it had a giant screen that Allura could call down with the flick of her wrist.

Hunk pouted, arms crossed like a child, as Shiro ran around the Castle to collect a few choice items for his comfort. Specifically: the blanket from Hunk’s bed, a few of the more plush pillows the team reserved for group movies, and a bowl full of some sort of salty-sweet snack that Coran always had a surplus of.

He couldn’t hold the pout any longer when Shiro meticulously propped up his injured foot on the fluffy pillow, tucked the covers around him like a swaddled baby, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Instead, he giggled ( _giggled!_ ) and returned the kiss against Shiro’s nose.

“Thanks, _shnookums_.”

The way Shiro’s nose curled up at the pet name was adorable, and Hunk couldn’t deny that it was always an advantage to his little tumble.

Plus, he couldn’t deny that he loved being spoiled just a little bit. And with the way that Shiro snuggled up to him as the screen lowered to play a movie or two as Hunk rested, hand feeding him a few bites of their snack, he knew he was about to get exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things <3 LIKE SHUNK! 
> 
> let hunk 'n shiro be silly dorks 2k17 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
